


Team red Day April 24

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [6]
Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An other drabble day, made by your requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doing things a little different now, requests are being written in a ls, you can come join me and request stuff there: https://picarto.tv/calismarveltrash  
> This was a request by zet!

There was turmoil in his head, a turmoil that no amount of bullets through the brain could solve. He found himself wondering the streets of New York, trailing the edge of Hell's Kitchen, his mind was racing too much to realize what he was actually doing, his fists twitching at his side.

“Wade, what are you doing here...”  
“Devil...”   
“Wade? Are you okay...? You sound different than usual...”  
“...I don't know...”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I woke up in a puddle of blood, but I don't know who's...I am not sure if it's mine.”

Wade held his head in his hands for a moment as he got tugged into an alley by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. There was a firmness in the tug, it made Wade stumble as he resisted his instinct to fight off his red suited friend.

“How do you mean you're not sure if it's yours?”  
“...I have been having black outs.. I don't want to be alone Devil...”   
“You need to see someone about that Wade, someone who can help you.”  
“Everyone who was going to help me ended up using me as a tool for their own gain! Hospitals just lock me up and treat me like a freak...”

Wade watched the vigilante rub the back of his head hesitantly, he knew the man didn't know what to do with him either. Before Daredevil could say anything else there was a “Twip” before a cushioned landing took place behind Wade, making it hard to resist the urge to use his katana to slice open whoever dared to sneak up on him.

“Spidey...baby boy...please don't stand behind me...”   
“What's going on DD, Pool... why is there a man shot to pieces in my city?”  
“...I... don't know....”   
“Wade needs help...Serious help...”  
“He needs to be in a cell where he can't hurt anyone!”

Wade shuddered turning so he could press his back against the wall. There was some talking back and forth between the two heroes as the memories of the days passed became a mess in his head that bubbled up but disappeared before he could grasp onto them.

“Please...”  
“Spider-Man you believe in giving everyone an other chance!”  
“Some people don't change!”  
“So you're willing to give Vulture, Sandman all of them a second chance, but not Wade?”  
“I... I... yeah... fine... what do we do?”   
“...We help him, we stay with him, keep an eye on each other, we're all grown ups here, we can rent something together...see if we can sort this out together...”

Wade couldn't believe his ears as he started realizing what was being said, these two heroes, wanted to help him, even though he had double crossed them both in the past for his own reasons, they were still going to help him, because Daredevil believed he could change.

He really hoped he could keep believing in it this time, but for now, he took both of their hands when offered, because things might finally change for the better.

 


	2. Venom in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tree  
> angst  
> tw character death

Matt was getting worried, Peter hadn't been back in a while, ever since he got that black suit of his Peter had become more and more agitated. Wade had tried to talk to Pete about internal struggles and such, but this had resulted in Peter storming out after punching Wade at full force, Matt could hear the bones crack from the other room, but it was so loud that he was sure anyone could have heard the breaking sound.

“Matt... something is seriously wrong with Petey...”   
“I know Wade, I know, maybe he just needs some space...”

So that's exactly what they had done, given Peter space, but he had stayed out for days now and Wade was still sore about what had happened, he was stubborn in that area at times, so Wade refused to go look for Peter still, wanting an apology first.

So Matt decided to go look for Peter on his own, but he was hard to find now, he wasn't on his usual spots, he wasn't swinging through the streets as usual either, Matt couldn't help but feel a little panicked about it, the man without fear has always had one fear, losing his loved ones.

He heard the sound of a battle after a while, he heard pleading for mercy as well as a cold chuckle that sounded like Peter's so he rushed there, chucking his billy club at Peter when he moved in to kill the man.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? This isn't you Spidey, what's going on?”  
“Stay out of this, I realized Wade was right, this way they stay down!”   
“Will you tell their families that?”  
“They are better of without this scum!”   
“He snatched a purse Peter, he didn't kill anyone.”

Matt picked up the fallen purse holding it up towards Peter, he could hear it, the whispering signs of life in the suit, he hadn't heard it before, he hadn't realized it before, to preoccupied, not fully focused on Peter.

“Take of that suit Peter...”  
“No, this suit is amazing...”  
“It's changing you! You are thinking of killing a man, you broke Wade's spine before you ran off... you're out of control!”

He wanted to move closer to Peter but something stopped him, the menacing feeling from the suit maybe, but for the first time since he was a child, Matt felt afraid of someone, not just the concept of losing someone, but he was afraid of someone.

“Peter...please... come back to us...”  
“I don't want to, you both limit me! I could be so much more.”   
“Peter, you're better than this...”  
“I am better than you both!”

Matt felt like a sucker punch had been given to him much like the one Wade had received, those words hurt more than any of his injuries he had gotten through his career. He stood perfectly still as Peter walked to him, it didn't feel like Peter anymore though.

He couldn't move as Peter moved in a flash towards him, his first instinct was to wrap his arms around him, feeling Peter do the same, except Peter, or whatever it was was using his full strength to do so.

Matt couldn't breath, he felt like his body would tear in two from the pressure, until a car raced past their street, full on honking, it made his head hurt and made his world swim, but Peter did the same, releasing him as he stumbled back, groaning in pain.

“Peter?”   
“My head! It hurts...”

He groaned as he got up, grabbing a pipe that had been laying around and his fallen billy club, he smacked them together as hard as he could, the sound made his world blank and bright at the same time, he felt like his ears would pop as he made as much noise as he could.

Hoping, praying that it would get that black goo of his lover, hoping this would be a story they could share with Wade and all would go back to what it was like. Hope that faded as something pierced his chest making him drop the billy club and pipe.

He couldn't breath as the pain tore through him, his body collapsing forward, dropping him on top of the groaning Peter as the goo that had been his mask pierced Matt fatally, the vigilante touched the body underneath him sadly.

“Peter...we love you”

 

 


	3. An hour of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by Torrential   
> love potion

Wade held the vial he had bought from the Enchantress tightly in his hands as he looked at the batter he had made, he was still disputing if he'd really do it, after all wouldn't it be cheating, sure the potion only worked for an hour, everything after that would be real, it still...

It felt like what Typhoid had done to him, but he wanted one hour, he wasn't hoping for anything like Typhoid had wanted, he just wanted to laugh and have fun with them, that one hour he would be able to cherish as long as he remembered it.

**There is no harm in a little push in the back for friendship  
** _We are not backing out of this, this bottle cost us a fortune!_

Wade poured the vial into the batter and made the pancakes from the batter, packing them in as he whistled cheerfully. He found his way to a roof at the edge of Hell's Kitchen. There were two red clad vigilantes sitting on the roof there.

“Hey boys... brought you both breakfast, I stayed out of trouble like I promised...figured you both would be hungry from patrolling...”   
“That's very nice of you Wade”

Wade beamed as the Daredevil spoke and gave them the pancakes, receiving an exhausted thank you from Spidey, who dug in hungrily. Wade watched them share the pancakes and smiled warmly as his baby boy looked at him with a newfound warmth in his gaze, he could feel it through the mask.

“If you both want to rest, I have plenty of room in the apartment I am renting.”  
“That sounds great Wade.”

Daredevil frowned a little, but nodded in agreement, too tired to do the trip back home and it was a Sunday anyway. They both followed Wade, who allowed them both to slid down on the huge pillow pile he had in front of the television, making it feel like a large nest.

“Do you boys want some tea?”   
“You're being incredibly nice Wade...what's the catch?”  
“No catch Devil, I just want to spend some time with you both...”  
“DD don't be so uptight, lets just enjoy cuddling and resting.”

Wade brought them both a cup of tea and had some to drink himself as he sat down in the pillow nest, feeling the warm body of Spidey snuggle closer as the younger hero put his head on his lap. Wade gently patted the head in his lap as he glanced aside at Daredevil, who was sipping his tea peacefully.

“Do you know why Peter is acting like that?”  
“Exhaustion?”  
 **Do we know why he isn't acting like that?  
** _Yeah, what gives, after having those pancakes and seeing us Devil should have been cuddly at the minimum!_  
“Wade?”  
“I don't know, maybe it was the pancakes, the love of a man goes through the stomach!”

The Devil seemed pleased with that answer somehow and put his empty tea cup aside snuggling down into the nest of pillows while Wade kept stroking Spidey's masked head. Content by just having them close he pulled some blankets over the exhausted heroes and slid down as well, his fingertips never leaving Spidey as he watched DD sleep.

“It's nice like this...”  
 **They will sleep the hour away this way...  
** _Such a wasted opportunity!_  
“This is all I wanted...I just wish it could be real..”

 


	4. Venom's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree's request 2  
> Venom/Eddie Brocks revenge  
> angst, blood

Peter's place was clean after Matt made his work off it, Wade was there alone right now, wearing short shorts and a crop top as he prepared dinner for his men, there was a knock on the door which made him frown a little.

“Who is it?” Wade all but sang his question with his raspy voice listening for an answer, a soft and calm men's voice asked for Peter, making Wade inform the man that Peter was out at the moment.

The door got busted down as the familiar black form of venom made his way inside the apartment, Wade blinked in shock for a few moments before he picked up the knife he had been using rushing Venom.

“Why I didn't know Peter swung that way... I knew he couldn't get any better than an ugly ass though, his girlfriends were leagues above him.”  
“Shut your trap monster...”

The hard hit of Venom threw him down, before he could move to charge again the webbing pinned him down on the ground, it was tougher than Peter's webbing that he could tear if he really wanted to.

The first blow came to his solar plexus, it came so hard that the bone shattered and his lungs collapsed, filling his mouth up with blood as he tried to breath with his not working lungs, the added blood seeping in made him feel like he was drowning in his own blood.

“Ooooh you're still alive hu? You're not just ugly you're a freak too...We will enjoy playing with you while we wait for Peter.”

Wade spat blood at the symbiote, earning him a hard kick in his crotch, he would have yelped in pain if he could have, but his body was shutting down as it tried to regenerate the damage to the major organs.

When Wade didn't move anymore no matter what Venom did to him he tore him lose from his webbing and used a single web to make him dangle from the ceiling as he took a place in a chair in a shadowy corner of the apartment, waiting for Peter to come home.

* * *

 

Peter stopped in the hallway of the apartment, noticing the door that was cracked open, Wade and Matt both had a key so they wouldn't force his door open, but Wade was supposed to be at his place, he got a bad gut feeling, but no Spider-sense going of so whatever happened was behind them most likely.

“Please no dead people in my apartment, please...”

Peter froze in the door after he pushed it open, staring straight at the hanging body of Wade, dried blood on his face, his chest completely blue and battered. His first instinct was to charge in to check on Wade, but he noticed the webbing and didn't move, scanning his apartment.

“Brock?”  
“There is only Venom, and we're here for our revenge!”

Peter jumped up grasping onto his ceiling, making his way towards Wade but the webbing of Venom caught him by the ankle pulling him down in a punch to his back. He cursed but pulled himself away, fighting Venom as good as he could in the limited room of his apartment.

“Why did you involve Wade?”  
“Anyone you care for is involved, you destroyed our life, we shall destroy yours!”   
“Eddie, you got to fight this, you're sick, you're both sick, we need to remove the symbiote!”   
“Shut up Parker and DIE!”

Peter groaned as the fight dragged on, he couldn't win this, not like this anyway, he didn't have any sonic disruptors on hand, maybe in Wade's belt, but he had no way of reaching it. Not to mention that he was distracted due to his worry for Wade who still hadn't moved which wasn't a good sign.

The sound of running footsteps in the hallway set of his worry even more, because no doubt in his mind that was Matt who had come home and had sensed what was going on, because no matter how good Matt was, he was no match for a symbiote, worse they shared the same weakness.

“Matt! Don't come in! It's Venom!”   
“I don't care!”

The man made his way inside, using his cane to force venom back, twitching as he noticed Wade swallowing his worry as they fought side by side, but they both grew tired while the symbiote kept Brock in top condition.

Matt got thrown against the wall so hard it knocked the air out of him, he tried to get up, but his ribs hurt like hell, the symbiotic monster reached to grasp the exhausted Peter when a piercing alarm sound filled the air.

“Get away from my men you fucker!”

Wade turned on all the electronics in the apartment with his remote, turning the sound on everything on max as he held the sonic disruptor out, biting his lip realizing how much torment it was for Matt as the symbiot tried to flee only to get knocked out by Peter.

 


	5. Not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by furdonkadonk

Peter was staring at the wall silently, his mind was in turmoil as he couldn't get a grip on his guilt and his anger. He couldn't keep the memories down, Uncle Ben, Gwen, innocents he couldn't save, the pain he caused those closest to him.

He just wanted to save everybody but he couldn't, but it was the responsibility that came with his powers, not one he had accepted from the start, he only had accepted it when it had already been too late for the most important person in his life.

He felt two strong arms wrap around him from nowhere, cradling him as they pulled him away from the wall. There were soft kisses on his head for a while as the muscular body held him carringly, letting him sniffle miserably in his chest.

“It's going to be okay Peter, it's okay, for every person you couldn't save there are hundreds you did save...”  
“But!”  
“No buts mister, you're not responsible for what bad people did to you, or did with your body...”

He held on tight to Wade as he cried till the tears stopped coming, the entire time Wade whispered soothing words to him, about the people he saved and the people he inspired and helped.

He didn't let go when the door to their home opened, he simply lifted one arm so the newcomer could join them. They nodded in a silent understanding as the cuddled together all three of them, whispering soft nothings and holding each other like they were their only life lines.

“Thanks Matt, Wade...”  
“You're welcome baby boy...”  
“We're here for you Petey always...”

 


	6. I want to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaronith reqesuted a song prompt  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdx5nGphnAI

Wade sat down with his back against the wall, humming 'con te partiro' as he watched both of his boys run around the place packing their boxes up again, he didn't budge himself, didn't even attempt to help as he watched.

“Do we really have to leave this place?”  
“Yes Wade, just like five minutes ago the answer didn't change...”   
“I refuse to pack my stuff...”  
“Wade...”  
“I can't follow you both this isn't fair!”  
“It's just for a while, I need to lay low for a while so I am going to San Francisco, and Peter is going back to school to get a doctorate...”   
“It's not fair...”  
“It's just temporary Wade...”

He sighed but didn't budge instead he started singing the song out loud now as he watched the apartment clear up slowly. The lease in his hands as he refused to look at it, he was going to keep this place, even if only for himself, after all they were only leaving temporarily.

“I will keep renting it...”  
“Wade it's needless to do so...it's too big for you alone...”  
“You both will be back... this is home.”

Matt was next to him in a flash, crouching down next to him with a sad smile on his lips, there was no denying that this break up was happening, but Wade didn't want to accept it, because if he did they might not come back.

“I will be back, promise.”  
“I don't care that you're a good catholic boy Matt, lawyers are liars... don't go...”   
“You know I have to Wade...”

Peter sighed as he joined them as well, sliding next to Wade he put his head on the man's shoulder as Wade returned to humming the same song.

Wade wanted to follow them where they went, but they were both going different places and he couldn't follow them both. It just wasn't fair because that way he'd be alone again.

“I know you both well enough to know...that you Matty won't lay low at all and that you Peter will be such a stressed mess that you won't have time for me...”

He could see they both wanted to disagree but he didn't give them a chance and kept held up a foreboding finger as he closed his eyes.

“Peter will meet someone smarter and nicer than me, who's more his age and he doesn't have to talk down all the time and Matt will become big time hero and lawyer and will have everyone swooning and dancing for his attention... and it will again be just little old me... I want to go with you, but I can't be in two places at once and I would just get in your way...”

He wanted to get up, to run out and get some space, but his lovers' arms wrapped around him keeping him close, making him stay, he wished he could use Peter's webbing to make them stick together like that, then he wouldn't be alone for a long time. But they all knew this was a goodbye hug.

 


	7. The fanfiction was right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by amaronith again :)

Wade stared blankly at the unmasked duo in front of him, he knew it, for some reason he could never remember, but he knew it and now it was confirmed and he didn't mysteriously forget it!

"Are you kidding? I've been following our ship tag on AO3 for MONTHS! Sucks you can only leave kudos once though - twice if you forgot to log in the first time. BUT I have freaking known for months, but I couldn't know and OHHHH YOU BOTH ARE SO … PERFECT"

The black and red clad Wade Wilson was jumping up and down like an excited little girl as he looked at the unmasked Spider-Man and Daredevil. He couldn't believe they finally trusted him enough with it.

"....do you have ANY idea what he's talking about?"   
"Nope. You?"   
"Not a single clue."

The two men were observing him in a confused manner, even though they had known Wade for quiet a while they had no idea what was going on right now, nor what this so called AO3 was, but they couldn't help but smile at Wade's excitement.

“Matt Freaking Murdock the blind lawyer! And Puny Peter Parker the photographer I threw of the bridge in my Cable and Deadpool run! I love you both to death! I am so excited!”

The two froze looking at each other dumbstruck, because they had yet to formally introduce themselves to Wade, they had known each others identity for a while now, but there shouldn't have been a way for Wade to have known.

“Wade how do you know who we are?”  
“From the fanfiction duuuuuuuh! But I couldn't remember, because it didn't fit in continuity, it's the curse of fourth walling I swear, I know so much, but I don't really know and it's a mess in my head!”  
“Wade... how do you... does anyone else know?”  
“Not that I know off, I don't think the others can access the other worlds internet!”  
“Fourth wamm breaking is something that happên in movies Wade, not in reality!”  
“Just because this is reality for us doesn't mean it's reality for all...”

His two partners looked at him, dumbstruck by what he had said maybe, he knew they thought he was crazy, everybody did, but they couldn't deny that there was no way he should have been able to know the names to match their faces.

“Fine Wade, it doesn't matter... Where do we go from here?”  
“I... in the fics we usually just go straight to the sex times...”  
“How about we date first...?”  
“Dating first like Matt says is a lot more appealing then unmasking and sexy time...”  
“Can we go eat then? A dinner date! My excited jumping burned a lot of calories...”

They chuckled as Wade came close to them and snuggled against them nuzzling them both as he started complaining about how hungry he was while they went to change into their civis.

 


	8. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thejenjen requested angsty angst  
> (mentioned character death)

Wade came to in chains, his mind was blurry and blank, but judging from the throbbing in his head he'd either blown it to pieces himself or someone else had. The fact that he was hanging from a ceiling in a dark cell with chains spreading his arms and legs apart as he dangled there made him suspect it was someone else.

So he tried to focus on the first memory he could, it was two smiling faces, Matt and Peter, they were his, all his and he loved them both. He had changed his life around with their help, so he wouldn't get in these pickles anymore.

So Wade was left to wonder how he had ended up in this pickle again, he focused on the flow of his memories, trying to pull the memories of the day before to the forefront, he saw purple before he saw red, blood red.

A wave of dread washed over him as he started trashing in his chains, he wanted to go home, he had to make sure his lovers were okay, he had to get home more than anything. He started tearing at his arms by trashing his wade from side to side ignoring the pain as his arms dislocated, everything heals eventually.

Before he could get his arm free though alarms started sounding and the door opened and a black man with an eye patch walked in, the expression on the man's face made him freeze in place. He refused to believe what the look on that face confirmed.

“Fury, let me out! I need to go home! I have to see Matt and Peter!”  
“They are dead...you killed them.”  
“I would never kill them!”   
“You were under Zebediah's control.”

“Is he...?”   
“In jail...”  
“Let me at him!”  
“No, he'll just use you.”  
“Like you didn't equip him with a power suppressor!”  
“He still has enough to influence you.”  
“NO, NOT NOW! LET ME KILL HIM!”  
“And then what?! Killgrave made me do it is not a good deffense Wade! You're a murderer, we let you be under Spider-Man's watch, but you killed him!”

“I don't care what you do afterwards bury me alive for all I care! LET ME KILL HIM!”

“You know I can't officially allow that...”

“Fury! You owe me, for all those unpaid missions I did for S.H.I.E.L.D. for all the times you guys abandoned me, for all the times I didn't complain about it because I wanted to be the hero! HE MADE ME KILL THE ONLY GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE”

“I will see if you can be transferred to the raft...but that is as far as I will assist you and I don't owe you shit Wilson, you hear me?”

“Sure patch! Sergeant Johnson owed me though...”  
“He never existed... guess I saved a ghost that day then...A ghost who I was trying to kill for killing an innocent...”

The door fell shut without an other word from Fury before the room filled with gas. It was enough to knock Wade out cold, making him lose consciousness. It would be hours later that he'd wake up in an empty cell on the raft, well it wasn't completely empty, there was a picture on the bed he woke up on, it was of him with Matt and Peter on the Christmas party they had come out on.

 


	9. house guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by tree

“Peter...there is someone already inside... and it's not Wade...”   
“...Can you tell who?”  
“No...guess we should suit up just to be sure?”  
“Yeah Wade isn't exactly secretive about his identity so it could be anyone from a common thief to Doctor Doom”

The two men pushed open the door after they had changed into their suits in a dark hallway, looking around the apartment they could notice a duffel bag sitting open on the living room table as well as some sound from the bathroom so Peter and Matt took place at either side of the bathroom door, waiting for it to open.

A man in a blue hoodie came out after a while, drying of hands as he stopped in the doorway, the stylized skull mask looking at the both of them in a matter of seconds. Jumping back swiftly as they both lunged for him.

“What the hell are you two doing here?”  
“What are you doing here Taskmaster?”  
“I asked first Red!”  
“Answer us Taskmaster!”  
“Big mouth you got there Webslinger, come to accuse me of stealing your girl again?”

Taskmaster jumped over Peter who lunged at him, taking a hit from Matt as he rolled out of reach into the hallway. He made his way to the living room taking his energy weapons out of his bag he swiftly locked it around his wrist before using it's shield feature to block the incoming billy club, grasping it with his free hand he threw it back swiftly.

Peter and Matt were about to charge at him when the door opened and Wade walked in holding a bag of fast food in his arms as he looked at the scene. A broad smile forming under his mask as he saw them all together.

“I see you guys have been talking, Tony's safe house was compromised so he's crashing on the couch, please be nice to each other.”

 


	10. Burning bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by zet   
> (mentioned character death)

Matt felt the presence of his two lovers beside him as he sat on the top of the Brooklyn bridge, there was always a certain feel of peace here, a serenity none of them ever really found. The sounds of the city were muffled here, but for him they were still there.

The echoes of laughter and music mixed in with the sounds that had created all three of them, but Matt liked to focus on the nice parts of his life. At least during these moments with the feeling of Peter snuggled up against him while Wade's hand rubbed his back. Matt's senses relaxed at the sensation of his lovers so close to him.

“You know we should do a movie night again...”  
“Matt we know your blind now, you don't have to keep doing those...”  
“I love it when Wade describes what's going on...”  
“Yeah, it never is what's actually going on though.”

Matt smiled hearing the laughter in Peter's voice while Wade let out a fake annoyed huff, making Matt chuckle warmly. He listened to them argue about what movie they should watch his mind drifting as he lent back and closed his eyes peacefully, when he woke up he was alone.

He touched the words that Wade had carved in the bridge top with his weapons, tracing it with his fingers, as he whispered them sadly “Here died the amazing Spider-Man protector of New York”

His heart clenched as he got up and made his way home, his senses searching for any sign of Wade, not to hold him in his arms, but to bring him in, because they both had snapped in different wades, the Devil of Hells Kitchen had become more solitude, but the Deadpool had lost all humanity, but still he hoped that someone could at least give Wade back to him.

 

 


End file.
